


They Weren't on a Break

by drowninglinguists



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hinata and Shino friendship, Not a NaruHina fic, Shikatema main pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninglinguists/pseuds/drowninglinguists
Summary: That's the secret, they're both empathetic. They use different masks to hide it, but under it all they're the same. They are each great pillars of support for the other, but when one of their friends gets hurt, neither of them handles it well.warning for cheating spouse. shikatema centric, but they're perfect, it's not them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if i told you this was inspired by Friends? Ross loved Rachel, he loved her with all he was capable of, but one night he got drunk and made the mistake of his life. Rachel was never quite able to forgive him, and Ross sure as hell was never able to forgive himself. NaruHina was the couple I could most likely see this happening to.
> 
> Warning for cheating spouse. But, as always, Shikatema centric.

“Hinata, wait,” he pleads desperately, “I was drunk, she came onto me, I thought she was  _ you-- _ ” But Naruto’s just digging himself in deeper.

 

The quiet, volcanic anger in Hinata’s voice makes Temari wince. “You thought she was  _ me?” _

 

Naruto mistakes the question for what it isn’t--hope. “She had purple hair, she was about your height. She said I even called  _ your  _ name when I finished.”

 

There are very obvious tears in Naruto’s eyes, but somehow he’s still smiling. But this isn’t a smile with any trace of happiness. There’s something about his smile that makes you want to tear your heart out of your chest because his smile makes you feel his pain. And it’s too much for anyone to deal with.

 

Because she’s empathetic, despite her best effort not to be, she gets it. But he  _ cheated _ . He slept with someone else. And they’re  _ married _ . He made vows to her. To love her always, in sickness and in health, as long as they both should live, and he  _ cheated on her _ .

 

“We shouldn’t be here,” she turns to  _ her _ husband, gripping his arm too tightly, “we shouldn’t be seeing this.”

 

Shikamaru nods. There’s a subdued but large degree of horror registering on his face, something that unnerves Temari almost as much as Naruto’s torturous smile. She doesn’t want Shikamaru’s face to be like this. She tugs him, already half-turned toward the door.

 

Hinata calls her name. “Temari.” She looks, because Hinata is her best friend, she thinks, because she owes her the look,  _ someone _ owes Hinata a kept promise, not because she wants to see this. “Wait.”

 

Hinata’s lithe fingers are prying Naruto’s grip from her shirt. There is disgust and anger on her face, and Temari notices that her fingers are blue--like there’s no blood in them, like Hinata’s heart has actually stopped. She knows Hinata loves Naruto with all her heart, and she knows in Shikamaru’s hands he could likely make her heart stop altogether too

 

m.

 

“Temari,” Hinata calls her name again, but it’s obvious that this time her voice is starting to waver. Hinata hasn’t had to deal with much like this, unlike Temari, she’s never had to remain strong through countless crisis after crisis. She cannot do this, so Temari will do it for her.

 

Dropping Shikamaru’s hand, she all but races across the room, wraps her arm around Hinata, and pulls her quickly from the room. She doesn’t bother with the door on their way out.

 

Shikamaru is left alone, standing in the room.

For a moment, there’s hope in Naruto’s eyes.

 

His advisor, arguably his best friend, maybe the only person in all of Konoha who won’t hate him for it.

 

“Dude,” Shikamaru’s voice is an accusation with one word, audible from down the street. The disgust on his face is different than Hinata’s, because there’s disappointment here, too, along with the absence of surprise. That’s when Temari realizes Shikamaru must’ve thought it might happen, because of something he didn’t discuss with her--likely because he knew she’d have marched down there to wherever he was and kicked Naruto ass.

 

She isn’t mad at Shikamaru, but she  _ does _ want to get the story from him about his phone call last night.

 

Hinata is mute, arms wrapped around herself, only leaning the barest bit into Temari. But it’s what she’s holding onto right now, this minute action most people would miss; if it’s all Hinata can give her right now, Temari’s going to make sure it’s acknowledged. Temari is worried, but her feelings aren’t important right now.

 

Footsteps behind them, and Shikamaru jogs up, worriedly glancing at Hinata, then sharing a look with his wife. Unwilling to risk shaking her head, Temari just looks back at him.

 

But he understands.  _ Of course _ he understands, because he’s her husband and he loves her and  _ he _ would never do this to her. He wasn’t in love with someone else for five years. It was always her for him; she was the only one.

 

Maybe, on some level, Hinata thought this could happen.

 

The rushing has stopped, at least, but Temari will only let them down so much. She’s afraid Hinata will stop if she goes too slowly, and it’s her job not to let her cry in public.

 

“Where are we going?” She asks softly, rubbing Hinata’s shoulder.

 

“Shino,” 

 

The sound of Hinata’s voice, uttered as if her throat moves against sandpaper, makes Temari flinch again. She isn’t usually so susceptible to these sorts of things, but Hinata is personified sunshine, bright and bubbly and cheerful. It’s one thing for  _ her _ to sound like this, with her dead parents and far-away brothers, but not Hinata. For Hinata, little could be worse.

 

On some level, Temari feels a little badly that Hinata cannot and will not turn to her for this. They’re supposed to be best friends, they  _ are _ best friends. But a guess as to why is not hard to think of--she’s happy. She and Shikamaru are perfect. They were seven years in the making, of pining and thinking of only each other. They were always going to happen, and once they did there would be no question for either of them.

 

But Hinata, her love was unrequited for years. She stood on the sidelines, watching and hearing Naruto declare his love for someone else most days out of the year. Temari doesn’t know  _ how _ Hinata held on so long, and truly admires her for her strength. But, tremendous strength or not, Temari realizes there was doubt throughout all of it, that she and Naruto would ever happen. Because he gave her reason to, every time he talked about Sakura.

 

But Shikamaru, he never so much as  _ looked _ at anyone but her. Temari wouldn’t want to be around her either right now.

 

Shino’s place isn’t far. He’s moved from the Aburame complex into the center of the village, better for his job at the Academy, and almost as though he can sense it--it wouldn’t surprise Temari, Shino has a sixth sense about all sorts of things--he’s out front, watering his garden.

 

He looks up upon their approach, and the look on Hinata’s face makes him drop his watering can.

 

“Hinata.” His deep voice is as close to shaking as Temari has ever heard it, and he calmly puts his arm around Hinata, drawing her to him.

 

It’s obvious, for people who know Hinata as well as the three standing with her now, that she tries very hard to hold on for a moment, quite possibly with all of her strength. But she used it all up not crying in front of Naruto, and when Shino pulls her to him, her oldest friend, unfailing in his commitment to always supporting her, being there for her through everything as good friends should be, an awful shudder wracks up Hinata’s spine and she bursts into tears.

 

Shino spares them a two-second look, in which Shikamaru mouths ‘Naruto’, and both Naras are witness to a darkness settling over Shino’s face. Even Temari, who has seen an infant give way to a tailed beast more times than she cares to remember, is haunted by his face.

 

Temari gives a shudder herself, and when she turns to look at Shikamaru, he’s already looking at her. Her eyes catch on his and she swallows, covering her mouth with her hand. She can’t bring herself to speak, so she just looks at him.

 

Shikamaru is the person she’s most empathetic with, so of course she can feel all of his emotions, too. His anger at Naruto, his worry for Hinata, how much he loves  _ her _ that it’s taking every ounce of self control he’s got not to pull her into his arms right here. But he came to the same conclusion she did, she’s sure, about why Hinata didn’t ask to stay with them. 

 

She remembers the lack of surprise, too. And even if she didn’t, there’s a bit of guilt in the corners of his eyes. As one, they decide to return home.

 

Their house isn’t far, but they run anyway. Times like these, discussions like this, are for the privacy of one’s own home.

 

\--

 

They’re barely through the door when he scoops her up, burying his face in her hair while she buries his in her shoulder. He isn’t much taller than her but she’s practically off her feet just the same, clinging so hard to him that her arms hurt. She’s sort of numb, though, and can barely feel his arms around her, even though she knows he’s squeezing as tightly as he can, too. 

 

The secret is they’re both empathetic people. Shikamaru’s cover was a guise of laziness and Temari’s mask has always been toughness, but underneath their two different approaches to protecting themselves they’re the same.

 

She loves Hinata so much, she thinks she might cry. She’s so mad at Naruto, she thinks she might cry. Shikamaru’s embrace feels  _ so good _ and she feels  _ so safe _ that she doesn’t feel like crying at all.

 

Cradling her face, much gentler than her hands have a hold of his, he tilts his head slightly to the left.  _ Are you okay? _

 

She nods in answer to his silent question.  _ She’s okay. _

 

_ What about you? _ She asks, as her hands slide past his neck and collarbone and ultimately rest on his chest. His heartbeat is steady, and so is the way he nods.  _ He’s fine _ .

 

She breathes loudly, and this lets her talk.

 

“I can’t  _ believe _ \--”

 

“Temari, you know I’d never--”

 

“ _ I know _ .” She’s holding his face again, standing on her tiptoes, pressing as close to him as she can physically get. “Of course I know. And you know I’d never--”

 

He nods emphatically, pressing a series of quick and strangely-desperate kisses across her forehead and hairline. “Of course.”

 

To get it over with, she kisses him. She kisses him until she feels better, less like the floor beneath her is about to bust open and drop them all to hell.

 

“We were going to do that anyway,” she says, to which he nods, pressing another, softer kiss to her lips.

 

“You want some tea?” He asks, to which Temari smiles and nods.

 

They walk into the kitchen together, her trailing after him and holding his hand until he absolutely needs it. There’s a little water on the counter from her action, but neither of them notice.

 

While the kettle boils, she paces.

 

Shikamaru’s eyes are anxious as he watches her, she knows without even looking at him. She only paces when extremely anxious, and while she knows he’d never cheat on her, she is not as alright as she said.

 

But he leaves it alone until they’re sitting at the kitchen table, steaming mugs of tea for both of them that neither of them will drink until they’re cold.

 

Still, Temari wraps her hands around it while her eyes drink him in like a starving woman.  _ Her _ husband is faithful,  _ her _ marriage is still in-tact, as strong as ever and perhaps stronger still from what they witnessed today.

 

Plus, he’s handsome and she’ll never get tired of looking at him.

 

He’s giving her the same treatment, and there’s no rush to speak.

 

But, like usual, she breaks the silence first.

 

“Fess up,” she has strength enough for a small smile now, “I saw your face. You weren’t surprised.”

 

Somewhat awkwardly, Shikamaru chuckles. “I should’ve known.” He brushes his knee with hers, to buy himself precious seconds to think, and then begins.

 

\--

 

**Last night.**

  
  


“ _ Hello?” _ Shikamaru’s voice is pleasant, tapered with laughter from something Temari is saying.

 

_ “Shikamaruuu! What’s up, man?” _

 

_ “Naruto?” _ He’s confused, and answers Temari with a shrug.  _ “Where are you? It’s loud. I can hardly hear--” _

 

_ “I’m at a bar!” Naruto laughs at something Shikamaru can’t hear, but apparently it’s very, very funny. _

 

_ “Naruto.” He tries patiently, but the laughter continues. _

 

_ “Naruto.” _

 

_ “Naruto.” _

 

_ “Naru--” _

 

_ “Quit it,”  _ Naruto finally says, laughing a final time along with the feminine voice in the background _. “I lost my cellphone, this is a pay. Can you believe they still have these things? They’re ancient.” _

 

_ “Yeah, weird… So, why did you call? It’s kinda late, Temari and I were--” _

 

_ “Oh yeah! I can’t remember Hinata’s cell number. It’s on speed dial, you know? All I have to do is hit 1 and it dials her, and then her sweet little voice picks up and I can start talking to her and she’ll listen to me and-- She’s my wife, I still can’t believe that. Anywho, I need you to tell Temari to tell her I lost my phone, and that I’ll be home late because I can’t call a cab and have to walk.” _

 

_ “Do you want a ride?”  _ Shikamaru asks immediately. Something isn’t clicking, something that isn’t quite coming to him. _ “I can come--” _

 

_ “Nah, you’re with Temari! I don’t want to interrupt you, man, I’ll be fine.” _

 

_ “Temari and I can both come,”  _ Shikamaru reiterates, noting Temari’s willing but confused nod.

 

_ “Nah,”  _ Naruto says again, _ “I’ll be home soon. Please just tell Hinata for me, alright? I don’t want her to worry.” _

 

_ “Alright, but--” _

 

_ The line clicks. Dead. _

 

Frowning, Shikamaru lets his hand remain listlessly where it was, phone still pressed to his ear.

 

“Babe?” Asks Temari, worriedly helping him put his hand down.

 

Despite the bad feeling in his gut, his heart warms. He smiles at her, stomach doing flip flops when she smiles back, and explains. “It was Naruto. He needed a ride.”

 

Since they aren’t hopping off to get in the car, Temari figures the ‘needed’ implies he’s getting it from someone else. There’s something Shikamaru isn’t telling her, though. She can see it in his face; he’s worried about something.

 

“Text her,” Shikamaru says, “Naruto will be home late.”

 

She doesn’t ask though, she just picks up his hands and slides them around her waist and smiles at him again. He’d tell her later, if he wanted to, there was no point pushing him.

 

\--

 

“There was a woman, with him when he called you.”

 

Dropping his head to gaze at the table, Shikamaru doesn’t bother nodding.

 

“You can’t feel guilty about that.” His wife’s voice is fierce, and when he looks up her eyes are just as much. “It was a bar, plenty of people in the background, you had no way of knowing he’d end up sleeping with her. Naruto’s an adult, capable of making his own decisions, you don’t have to babysit him every second. He should’ve been better.”

 

This time he nods, sweeping a bit of loose hair from his hair. “You’re right. I know, I just…” His eyes meet Temari’s again, wide and alarmed. “Hinata’s face.”

 

The fierceness drops from Temari’s face, and despite himself again Shikamaru feels a pang of guilt. Easily brushed off, though. He knows well enough by now how to do that.

 

“Yeah. I…” But she doesn’t finish her sentence.

 

There aren’t words for this.


End file.
